The present invention broadly relates to a new and improved constrution of a switch or control cable arrangement. The present invention also relates to a new and improved method of using such switch or control cable arrangement.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention specifically relates to a new and improved construction of a switch or control cable arrangement containing a switch or control cable which is tensioned by means of a spring and which is released, for a switching and/or controlling operation, from a holding device and displaced under the action of the spring.
Furthermore, such a switch or control cable arrangement may serve, for example, for switching-over or changing-over a deflector or deflecting means in a firing weapon like a Gatling gun for interrupting continuous firing either in the case of delayed firing of a cartridge or for changing-over to a single-shot operation.
Such known switch or control cable has the disadvantage that it can be operated only from one predetermined location by releasing the holding device.